Utopia
by izzie579
Summary: jane realizes where she is in her life
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **written for Spook, prompt was "Utopia"

Enjoy and review! (:

**Utopia**

Jane Rizzoli stirred in her sleep, and was waked by a warm body shifting against her own. "Babe?" She whispered in a thick voice.

"Hey," came the reply from the honey blonde woman. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Jane cleared her throat. "Have you been watching me sleep again?"

Maura rolled onto her stomach and laid her head on her arms, facing Jane. "Maybe." A smirk played across her features.

"You know normal people don't do that, right? Do you think you're normal?"

"Normal is what is socially acceptable in the different social groups we move in," Maura said. "For instance, if you were in a crowd full of alcoholics, it would be normal to drink, but weird not to."

Jane closed her eyes when Maura started Googlemouthing, but she listened with interest. "So in our little social group, being me and you, it's normal to stare at someone while they're sleeping?" Jane asked, grinning. "And are you saying I'm weird cause I don't stare at you when you sleep?"

Maura laughed. "Its too early for debate, Jane. Besides, I like it better when you do other things with your mouth," she said seductively.

"So you don't like when I talk?" Jane teased. "I'll just stop, then."

Maura lifted her head to look at Jane, who had closed her eyes again. She inched closer, careful to be quiet, though the detective could detect her every move. Maura breathed out on Jane's neck, earning a slight shiver from her.

Jane chuckled. "Don't do that," she said. "It tickles."

The moment was ruined by Jane's phone ringing, unmistakably Angela's ringtone.

Jane groaned and grabbed the phone. "Ma?"

Maura was still close enough to hear Angela's voice.

"Janie? Where were you last night? Frankie said you went out, so I didn't bother calling, but its nearly eleven and I haven't heard an apology from you for missing family night!"

"Actually, we stayed in," Maura whispered.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, I went out with Maura. I only just woke up."

"Oh, when you see her again, tell her I said hi!"

Maura traced a swirly pattern on Jane's ribs, muttering an answer to Angela. "We're looking at each other now, I got the message, thank you, Angela."

"I will, Ma."

"Where did you guys go? To that nice French place she likes?"

"We stayed in and had pizza and ice-cream," Maura said softly.

Jane groaned, mostly because of Maura's hand that had now traveled to her lower abdomen. "Ma, I'm not discussing my date with you!"

"It was a date?"

Jane realized the mistake when it was too late.

Maura chuckled softly. "Yes, Angela, it was a date."

"Ma, I gotta go."

"I don't think Maura came home last night." Jane could picture her mother's eyes narrowing. "Is she with you now?"

"On top," Maura growled, voice low as she straddled Jane.

"Ma, I really have to go now!"

"Give me the phone," Maura commanded.

"Maura wants to talk to you," Jane said and handed the phone over.

"Good morning, Angela," Maura said pleasantly. "We're quite busy at the moment, if you don't mind me hanging up on you like this. We will be busy for a while, I'll remind Jane to text you when we are done, to make amends."

Jane frowned, not being able to hear Angela's reaction.

Maura smirked. "Yes, we will be having sex, and yes, that's what we did last night."

Jane's eyes went wide.

"Thank you, I will. Enjoy your day." Maura ended the call and put the phone back on the bedside table. "Your mother seems happy."

"You told her we had sex! She shouldn't be happy about that, I can't get pregnant and she won't get her grandkids!"

Maura laughed. "There are other ways, Jane. It's a simple-"

"I can't believe you just told her that!"

Maura leaned closer. "Jane, calm down. You know we were going to have to tell her about us at some point, and the opportunity was there, so I took it." She took a deep breath. "She loves you just the same, she said that and I believe she truly meant it."

Jane still looked wary. "I wanted to tell her in person."

Maura smiled sweetly. "We can't always get everything we want, Jane. Life doesn't work that way."

"When did you become a philosopher?"

"It comes and goes," Maura shrugged.

Jane sighed. "Well, she knows now, and I think the whole world knows by now too, cause since I taught her to text, she's been communicating with everything from here to Saturn."

Maura shook her head, smiling. "Are you happy about this?"

"About what?"

"Everything. Your mother, family, us. You know, life in general, at this very moment. Are you happy with it?"

Jane nodded. "I have a loving family, the job's not too bad, and I have you, the most beautiful woman I could ever imagine. How can I not be happy?"

Maura smiled widely. "Really?"

"Yeah. What's that place, where everything is good, just perfect?"

"Heaven?"

"No, it sounds like a country, but it's not."

"Utopia," Maura stated.

"Yeah!" Jane nodded excitedly. "That's the one! That's where I am in my life right now. Having you here, it completes me. I sleep better with you next to me. I have something to come home to."

Maura kissed Jane's forehead softly. "I feel the same way, Jane. I love the way you make me feel, the way you love me for exactly who and what I am. You don't mind when I ramble, or when I can't stop 'spewing facts'. I feel whole, when I'm around you."

Jane chuckled. "I know what you mean, babe. You're my world. You're my Utopia."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **the other side of the conversation from 'Utopia' as requested by afret2010; I hope this meets your expectations! Reviews are more than welcome…. Almost a must! And a special promised shout-out to the one and only Lj Bard!

**I knew it!**

Angela Rizzoli paced around her kitchen impatiently. "I should call her," she muttered to herself. "But maybe she's still asleep." She tapped her phone to her chin, considering her options. "I am her mother," Angela stated, making up her mind. She hit the speed dial and listened to the phone ring.

"Ma?" came the reply.

"Janie? Where were you last night? Frankie said you went out, so I didn't bother calling, but it's nearly eleven and I haven't heard an apology from you for missing family night!" A smile tugged at the corners of Angela's mouth as she heard Maura whisper, "Actually, we stayed in."

"Yeah, I went out with Maura. I only just woke up."

Angela smiled. "Oh, when you see her again, tell her I said hi!"

"We're looking at each other now, I got the message, thank you, Angela," came the voice of Maura Isles.

"I will, Ma."

"Where did you guys go? To that nice French place she likes?" Angela kept the amusement out of her voice, playing innocent.

"We stayed in and had pizza and ice-cream," Maura's whisper was a lot softer now, but Angela still heard every word.

Jane's soft groan did not go unnoticed by Angela. "Ma, I'm not discussing my date with you!"

"It was a date?" Angela asked sweetly.

Maura chuckled softly. "Yes, Angela, it was a date," the whisper was louder again.

"Ma, I gotta go," Jane said in a slight growl.

"I don't think Maura came home last night."Angela's eyes narrowed. "Is she with you now?"

"On top," Maura's growl could be heard quite clearly.

"Ma, I really have to go now!"

"Give me the phone," Maura's voice commanded.

"Maura wants to talk to you," Jane's voice was muffled.

"Good morning, Angela," Maura said pleasantly. "We're quite busy at the moment, if you don't mind me hanging up on you like this. We will be busy for a while, I'll remind Jane to text you when we are done, to make amends."

Angela laughed. "You staying for the day? You had a 'sleepover' right?

"Yes, we will be having sex, and yes, that's what we did last night."

Angela imagined Jane's shocked expression. "Enjoy that! And take care of my Janie."

"Thank you, I will. Enjoy your day." Maura ended the call.

Angela sighed deeply. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Frankie asked, leaning against the wall.

"Your sister is seeing Maura Isles! They spent last night together!"

Frankie yawned. "You only found out now?"

"What do you mean?" Angela screeched. "For how long have you known?"

"Jeez, Ma, I was kidding!"

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

Frankie held his hands up in surrender. "There was a bet at the station, on how long its gonna take 'em to come out."

"How long has that bet been standing?"

"From the day Maura told Jane to step out of her light and Jane didn't put up a fight."

Angela grinned. "That really happened? She must be completely whipped. How long have they been hiding it?"

"They haven't really been at it long," Frankie said. "I think last night was their first time. They were both so clueless, we had to get them tipsy and dare Jane to-"

"What, exactly?"

Frankie shifted uncomfortably. "We dared her to kiss Maura. They wouldn't have gotten where they are now if we didn't!"

"I suppose, they really do love each other. I love seeing my Janie so happy, and Maura makes her happy," Angela's face lit up. "Do you think Maura wants kids?"

"Let them be happy, Ma," Frankie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: JF1993, Swishla, Vargas1989 i hope you guys are happy with this... It seems like i just cant get rid of this one! And i wanna make you guys happy! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they always make me smile! (:**

**Privacy is No Reality**

Angela smiled at the sleeping form of her daughter in the arms of Maura Isles. She had imagined Jane to be the big spoon, so the current arrangement was a slight shock to her. She didn't mean to intrude, but no one was going to open the door for her, so she let herself in.

"Janie?"

The detective stirred, not fully awake yet.

"Janie, wake up," Angela insisted.

"Oh my God, Ma!" Jane grabbed at the sheet covering her and Maura

"You didn't open the door," Angela said. "I was worried!"

As fate would have it, Maura woke at that very moment. "What's going on?" she asked, confused as to why Angela was there.

"I'll give you girls a moment to get dressed," Angela smirked. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast." She left the room, and there was an uncomfortable moment as Jane and Maura untangled themselves from each other.

"What just happened?"

Jane groaned. "I think we just lost all privacy."

"We have a private moment now," Maura said, leaning in for a kiss from Jane.

They were, however, interrupted by Angela poking her head into the room. "Do you have eggs, Janie?"

"I told you so," Jane sighed. She placed a quick peck on Maura's lips. "But if we ignore her, she might go away."

"Jane, I don't think-" Maura was cut off by Jane's lips on hers, more insistent now.

Angela leaned against the doorframe, waiting patiently. "You know," she said as Jane and Maura separated, "this is nothing compared to when I walked in on you with Allison Wilkens."

"Ma! Really?"

"Who is Allison Wilkens?"

Jane rubbed her eyes wearily. "I'll tell you later."

Angela bit back her laughter. "She was Janie's first girlfriend."

"Ma, don't do this."

"Get dressed, we have important things to do today. Do you have eggs or not?" Angela asked.

Maura yawned. "I can't remember the last time we ate here, except for last night."

Angela smiled. "We'll just go out for breakfast then. Now really, you two need to get dressed!"

"So when were you planning on telling me about this?" Angela asked, abandoning the last piece of French toast.

Jane shrugged. "You're the first we actually told."

"I believe everyone else just assumed," Maura added.

Angela grinned discreetly. "What exactly happened last night, at the Robber? I hear there was some action."

'Frankie," Jane growled. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Tell me," Angela prodded.

Maura sipped her coffee calmly. "I'm OK with this, Jane."

"We were both a little tipsy," Jane said. "The guys thought it would be funny to dare us to kiss each other. So we humored them."

Angela smiled. "Frankie thought you were already dating, he just wanted to out you."

"Frankie is a smart man," came Maura's unexpected response. "If I'm not mistaken, he was the first to get it right. He argued with Frost the day after we went on our first date."

"Sweetie, that date was irrelevant," Jane smiled.

Maura nodded in agreement. "Yes, the fact that we had sex before the first date-" Jane's hand clamped over Maura's mouth.

"We really have to work on that filter, babe."

Angela was grinning widely. "You two are just too cute! But then, what did you tell the guys after you kissed?"

Jane shook her head at her mother's antics. "Can I trust you to speak?" She asked Maura, who nodded. Jane let her hand fall to her lap. "We didn't say anything, Ma. Besides, it was just a peck."

"That's not how I would describe it, Jane."

-Flashback-

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" The chanting became louder. Frankie was grinning at his sister.

"Alright!" Jane yelled. "God, you're like a bunch of hormonal teenagers!"

Maura stared at Jane. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Jane nodded, leaning in to deliver a fierce kiss. She begged entrance into Maura's mouth, gaining it almost instantly. Their tongues battled for dominance for a good five minutes, both women breathing hard in between mere seconds apart.

All eyes were fixed on them when they finally pulled away. "That went well," Jane said, grinning.

"Jane, we have to go," Maura whispered.

"Why, sweetie? We just got here."

"I'd much rather we finish this somewhere private," Maura breathed. "They've had enough of a show. I want you to myself."


End file.
